As people are increasingly utilizing portable computing devices, such as smart phones and tablets, to perform a variety of tasks, there is a need to improve the interfaces and capabilities provided by these and other such devices. For example, users are increasingly using their portable computers to capture images and video, instead of using conventional digital cameras. Problems exist, however, in that it can be difficult for at least some users to capture images such as panoramic images using a portable computing device. Further, the limited space on these devices can affect the way in which these images are displayed to a user, which can impact the ability of a user to view and/or locate images such as panoramic images.